(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
A technique is available in which, in a case of using a server apparatus in a network, the server apparatus is accessed via a relay apparatus.